The Core of all Things
by Pureya
Summary: After the war Ichigo is forced to play a game with a Hollow. The stakes are the lives of all those Ichigo loves, and time is of the essence. But left to a world where nothing seems to be right, does he even have a chance of winning?
1. Chapter 1

**The Core of all Things**

_Chapter 1_

Something was wrong.

Where was he?

The air felt heavy, and the only sound he could hear was his own steady breathing. Was he in his room? No, the smell was different, familiar yet somehow more imposing. He opened his eyes, only to find himself looking at nothing. He was floating in an empty white space that seemed to continue endlessly.

"And so, we may begin." His head snapped to look towards the voice, the force of the movement flipping him upside-down in the nothingness and ending up with him face to face with a Hollow's mask. He let out a startled cry and tried to push away in vain. The Mask chuckled.

"I've heard a lot of you, Kurosaki Ichigo." He studied the thing that was obviously a Hollow. It would have blended in with all the surrounding white, if not for the purple lines around its facial features. The eyes were black with yellow pupils, like so many others he had seen. On its forehead, was the traditional black hole that all the Hollows had.

"You've actually become quite the celebrity among the Hollow kind, even if a hated one." The mask smirked at him. "You are considered quite the delicacy as well." Ichigo glared at the mask.

"You bastard… Who the hell are you?"

"That's right, rather rude of me to forget introductions. I am Dresca Peam, a hollow that failed to become an Arrancar." Ichigo blinked. He knew he should be thinking about how to escape, as he no longer had his Shinigami powers and could not fight, but he felt his curiosity take control once again.

"A hollow that failed to become an Arrancar?" The mask chuckled and slowly started turning so that it was now upside down too.

"That is correct, I was unable to remove my mask, but managed to remove my body instead. Quite a feat, wouldn't you say?" The mask started to get further and Ichigo reached for it.

"Hey wait! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"For a walk, would you care to join me?"

"Huh?"

"Just walk, imagine the floor under you feet and walk." Cautiously Ichigo took a step forward and tried imagining how it felt to normally walk. To his great surprise, he actually seemed to move towards the mask that grinned at him from a distance. 'Wait, am I walking upright or upside down?' The thought made him waver and he stumbled over an invisible obstacle. A shriek of laughter rang in the empty space as Ichigo flipped over some three times before he managed to stop. "You're better off just listening to me for now, kid!" The mask jeered as Ichigo started to rise to his feet again. Judging from the angle he was looking at the mask now, he was once again standing at some odd angle that shouldn't be possible in real life. Slowly the mask angled itself to mach Ichigo's and it started drifting away once more. Ichigo followed it, frowning as he concentrated on walking rather than actual thinking. After a while, he felt safe enough to start asking questions.

"So, where the hell are we?"

"Hmm, who knows?"

"You do."

"Ahahaahahaa…! Indeed I do!" The mask grinned at Ichigo's angry glare. "Don't worry, maybe in due time, you will know too!" It said. They walked (well, walked and drifted) for a while in silence and just as Ichigo was going to ask the Hollow for some information about the situation it started talking again.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

"No, but you'll tell it to me anyway, won't you?" The mask smiled, the yellow eyes squinting with mirth, the bastard was enjoying this immensely.

"Once upon a time, there was strong Hollow, who wanted to become an Arrancar, but did not have the know-how to actually become one. One day, it heard of a group that gathered strong Hollows to make an army that would defeat the Thirteen Divisions of the Shinigami and then rule the world under a strong man. Hoping to find answers and grow stronger the Hollow joined that army, and was picked by the Leader to be a part of the project that… "upgraded" the Hollows, making them Arrancars and Arrancars Vasto Lorde. Now the Hollow was so excited, it would soon become an Arrancar! It would not need to be afraid of being killed by a wandering Shinigami anymore! And so the big day came and the Leader used the special item only he knew how to use on the Hollow. Days went by and then he was ready to be unraveled! Imagine everyone's surprise as they discovered that all that was of the Hollow was his mask! "A Failed Experiment" is what they called him and tossed the Mask out of the stronghold, into the white sands. The Mask had lost everything it seemed, its powers, its hope of becoming an Arrancar and its body! But soon it discovered other powers that had replaced before mentioned things and was finally able to get to the place where he had decided to take his revenge upon everybody!"

"Huh? What the hell have I done to you?" The mask smirked and shook itself, he wasn't done telling the story, it seemed.

"The Mask had realized that now that the Leader was already defeated and out of his reach, he would have to go through other means to humiliate him. And what better way to defeat the man who has already been defeated, but to defeat the hero that defeated _him_?"

"Huh?"

"The Mask also learned some things when he was working under the Leader and his two fellow deserters. He especially picked up one thing from the fox-faced one."

"And what would that be?" Ichigo asked, his heart feeling heavy with dread.

"A love for games!" Ichigo almost groaned aloud. That was probably the worst thing one could pick up from Ichimaru Gin, especially if they were crazy enough to go to the same extremes as the former 3rd Division Captain. And Ichigo had no doubts that this theater loving Hollow was indeed ready to go the distance.

"You have gotta be kidding me!"

"You, Kurosaki Ichigo have no choice but to join me in this game of tag."

"Tag?"

"Yes, you have been chosen to participate in the Dresca Peam tag of life."

"…What?"

"The rules are simple. You have to find me and kill me before I kill you."

"Where's the catch?"

"Oh, there's no catch really, just a little something to make you do your best." Ichigo glared at the Mask as it said this, the expression was something that reminded him hauntingly of the 12th Division Captain's expression when he discovered something new that could be dissected. "As time ticks away, I will kill those you love, one by one. Then, when there's only you left, I will manifest a body and kill you. If this happens, you lose and die while I live. If you, however happen to find me and kill me first, it's my loss. You live I die. Simple, just like I said."

"That… You'll kill my friends? But they have nothing to do with this!" The Mask leered at him, while it started to slowly rise –or was he himself sinking?

"What are you getting all riled about? It's just a little incentive! All you have to do is find me and kill me before I hurt anyone. Easy for someone who defeated Aizen, right?"

"But… But!" 'But I lost all my shinigami powers!' Was what he wanted to yell. There was no way he could defeat a Hollow now. He wasn't even supposed to see one!

Wait, that's right!

Why the hell was he seeing this guy!

The Mask grinned at him. "The game will begin now; the death is marked by a broken blade, Mr. Kurosaki! Now show me a great time and then die spectacularly!" As the Mask broke into shill laughter, Ichigo felt the nothingness give away under his feet and he was falling down fast, screaming as he went. He could feel that he was soon going to hit the bottom and he would die! 'Oh my god I'm going to die before I even have a chance at saving my friends….!

….And he sat up shouting, only to find himself looking at a familiar wall. The wall of his room, to be more specific. He looked around to find everything just as it had been when he had gone to sleep.

"A… A dream?"

But it had felt so real.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu stormed into his room, and Ichigo was ready to go and save her from whatever disaster it was that had now decided to lay down on the Kurosaki family.

"Yuzu! What's wrong?" His sister gave him a strange look.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with you? I heard you scream and I thought that something bad had happened…" Ichigo blinked. Oh. Of course, he had been shouting and Yuzu's room was next to his so no wonder she had heard.

"Uh… Just a bad dream." Yuzu looked at him, visibly doubting his explanation.

"It must have been a really bad one. I've never heard you shout like that." 'As time ticks away, I will kill those you love, one by one' Ichigo shuddered as he remembered the game rules. Thank God it was only a dream. He looked at Yuzu and imagined how it would feel to see her dying in front of him, knowing he could have prevented it. The mere thought of it left him feeling sick. "Ichi-nii…?" Ichigo blinked. He had zoned out.

"Oh, yeah, it was a pretty bad one."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes Yuzu, thanks" And his smiled seemed to melt the worry off her as she visibly perked up and smiled back at him.

"Okay then, get down then, Mum's almost ready with the breakfast!" She turned and left his room before her words really sank in.

"Wait! What?" Struggling to free his legs from the sheets Ichigo rushed towards the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. There around the table sat his father and Karin while Yuzu was happily chatting with a woman that Ichigo would be able to recognize a mile away. And the sight made him choke on thin air. Isshin finally noticed him and raised an arm in a showy greeting.

"Good morning Ichigooooooooo~!"

"You're still in your pyjamas? That's why you're always late from school! Hmph, a great role model you make, Ichi-nii." Karin grumbled. But all this went unnoticed by him as the woman turned around and the familiar face of his mother was smiling at him.

"Good morning Ichigo, did you sleep well?" She asked. The voice was hers as well. This was his mother. His mother was talking to him. His dead mother was talking to him.

Was he dreaming?

"Ichi-nii, are you sure you're okay?" Yuzu asked him. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to answer her as he felt that his voice would break and he was already fighting back a stinging sensation in his eyes that he told himself _were not tears!_

Kurosaki Masaki frowned and set down her spatula and walked over to her son, placing a soft hand on his forehead. Ichigo just looked at her, too stunned to do anything. His mind kept screaming _mother mother mother mother but it can't be! But it is mother mother mother MOTHER!_

"Well you don't have a fever…" She turned to Isshin and put her hands on her hips. "Have you been "toughening him up" again!" She demanded from the man who immediately started to talk so fast that only his family could understand it without having to record it and play it back several times.

"He had a nightmare." Yuzu said as she took her place at the table, right next to Karin who raised her eyebrows at the statement.

"Ichi-nii? A nightmare? That's strange…"

"Oh my poor boy! You go change to your uniform, Ichigo honey and I'll make you a special breakfast that'll bring you right back to your old self! Okay?" Ichigo could only nod before he started climbing the stairs up again, only distantly hearing the loud complaints of his other family members for being the only one to get a special breakfast.

As he shut the door to his room he looked around once more. Everything looked the same, everything felt the same and hell, everything even _smelt_ the same (He really should go and empty that trash can). Deciding that the best course of action for now was to function as normally as possible, while slowly figuring things out on the way, he took the familiar gray school uniform from his closet and began to change. After he had readied his school things, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get his act together. As he gazed his own reflection in the mirror he felt his heart skip a beat. He quickly looked down, no; he was still wearing the school uniform.

Then why in the mirror he saw himself look back in his Shinigami robes?

Zangetsu was strapped to his back in the image and Ichigo raised his hand as if to take the sward in his hand. He felt nothing. However, the image Ichigo was now clearly grasping the hilt of the sword.

"What the hell is going on?"

Ichigo leaned away from the mirror and after taking a last look of himself from the mirror, he left the bathroom and headed downstairs. The air smelt of pancakes and syrup and Ichigo found himself smiling. The feeling of nostalgia rose in him. That's what she had always done when he had been upset; sugary breakfast that wouldn't only melt away his teeth, but his worries as well.

"Feeling any better, Ichigo?" Masaki asked him. Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled at her.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Good, you should hurry up and eat, Karin and Yuzu already left. But you have a little bit time since your long legs will carry you to school in no time!" She exclaimed and then pinched his cheek. "Oh I can't believe how my little boy has grown!"

"Oh cut it out mom!" He said and gently removed her hand from his face while smiling. She giggled and started washing the dishes. Ichigo went to sit down and noticed that his father's plate was still half full and that the man himself was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's dad?"

"They brought an emergency case to the clinic and he had to go and help."

"Oh…"

Ichigo ate and watched his mother humming to herself while she washed the dishes. His heart ached and he wanted this moment to continue forever. He had missed her much and now there she was, just as perfect as he had remembered. The how really shouldn't matter, he should just enjoy this to his heart's content. Yet something was constantly whispering to him that _it was wrong and he was wrong and he had_ _get out of here he's not safe himself he has to go NOW!_ And yet this diminutive voice that made his heart clench in senseless fear could not make itself clearly understood. Why was it wrong to wish to spend time with your mother? He didn't want to leave…

"Oh look at the time! You'll be late!" She handed him his school pack and then proceeded to steer him towards the hall, but not before he managed to snatch the last pancake and stuff it into his mouth. After he had put on his shoes she gave him a peck on his cheek and then pushed him towards the door. "Have a great day, Ichigo!" She said, smiling and waving. Ichigo smiled at her and opened the door.

"I will!" Just as she turned to continue with her dishes Ichigo stilled. "And mom…" She turned to look at him, her eyes questioning. "..Thanks. I love you." And he left her standing there, looking slightly startled at his sudden words.

Ichigo walked the familiar road that led to his school. His hand was on his cheek where his mother had kissed him. All the memories of his childhood were surfacing and threatening to bring tears with them. As he passed a building with glass walls, he suddenly stopped and looked at his reflection. It wasn't him in his Shinigami clothes anymore. Not really. He turned to look at his reflection and saw the Hollow Ichigo smirking back at him. After a while the Hollow Ichigo raised his hand and pointed something behind him. Ichigo turned around to find himself looking at yet another reflection. It was Zangetsu, the older version again.

"What the hell is going on…?" He whispered to himself, reaching towards the Zanpaktou. Zangetsu did not reach back.

"Why are just standing there Ichigo, we're going to be late!" Before Ichigo had time to react he was already being dragged by his hand at full speed towards the Karakura high school.

"Rukia?" Seeing the small Shinigami dressed in the school uniform again surprised him. "You… You're back?" The girl glanced behind her, giving him an incredulous look.

"What are you talking about you big idiot? I told you I was going to be away only for the weekend!" Ichigo blinked. When had she said that? "Anyways hurry up! The gates will close in just a few minutes!" And they sped towards the school, Ichigo once again deciding to act like nothing was wrong, just like with his mother. He'd get the answers later, for sure.

The gates closed right after they entered, but they didn't have time have time to stop and catch their breaths. No, Rukia dragged Ichigo through the familiar hallways until they reached their classroom, 1-3.

"Oi! Ichigo, Rukia! I'm surprised you made it!" A familiar red head walked towards them, smirking at them.

"Renji what the hell! You were supposed to come by my house! I waited you know!" Rukia yelled at the tattooed teen. Ichigo just looked at them. 'My house? Since when has Rukia had her own house in the human world?'

"Just a little payback for getting mad at me yesterday when I called you." Renji said and then turned to look at Ichigo. "Yo, Ichigo! How'd ya like that movie I loaned to you?"

"Huh?" Renji knew of movies?

"What, don't tell me you didn't even watch it!"

"Sorry Renji, I had other things to attend to…"

"Pft, yeah, right. Like you have life when I'm working and Rukia's at her family's beach house… How was the trip, by the way?" Renji turned his attention back to Rukia, who had seemingly calmed down enough to start chatting about her weekend trip with her older brother.

"Oh it was perfect! Nii-sama had once again made an effort and knew all the right places to go! I mean, he had even bought me a ticket to the Chappy convention while he himself attended the Seaweed Ambassador seminar." Renji groaned and put a hand on his forehead.

"To think that my idol is into comics like those just makes my stomach churn…" Despite the fact that it was supremely weird to hear Renji so openly admit that he admired the older Kuchiki, the statement was so true that Ichigo had to nod in agreement. Rukia's face turned red.

"You just don't understand the greatness of their simple design! You two don't have one artistic bone to even fight over!"

"Like your one to talk" Ichigo said and was promptly hit by a book. "What the hell!" He screamed and turned around only to get surprised one again. In front of him was Ukitake Juushirou, holding a book in his hand. He was smiling warmly.

"Good morning everyone, please take your seats!" He said and all around the room students went to sit in their respectable tables. Ichigo waited long enough to see that there were three desks available, so he chose the one that was just behind Rukia's. Renji sat in the back of the room, near to the classroom exit. Ukitake walked to the teacher's desk and laid down his books. Ichigo could hear someone rising up, probably just the class representative doing the usual routines.

"Rise." The voice made Ichigo's gaze snap to its owner. There was no mistaking that hair. It was Hitsugaya Toushiro. His desk was in the first row and right next to the windows. Mechanically Ichigo followed through as the white haired boy called out the orders to bow and then sit. Ichigo dared to take a look around the class. Everyone was who they were supposed to be, with the only additions to the class being, Toushiro, Rukia, Renji and a boy with long dark hair whose face he couldn't catch a glimpse of.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun. Okay, it seems that at least some of you are as cheery as ever." Ukitake said after everyone was seated, smiling warmly and sending a look to Rukia, Ichigo and Renji. "So, let's make a roll call." But instead of saying their names he looked over the class to see the two still empty desks. "Oh my, it seems Ooshima and Sorimachi are skipping again… I wish I didn't have to mark them as missing…" He sighed and scribbled something to a notebook. "But at least everyone else seems to be accounted for. So, let's start with some math, shall we everyone!" Ukitake beamed as all the students groaned and started rummaging through their desks. As Ukitake shot into a speech about Trigonometry, all that Ichigo could think was:

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'

_***The Core of all Things; Chapter 1 End***_

So, how'd you like this? I myself am quite excited about this fic as I have a great ending in mind! That's what work will do to you, you know. Boring work makes your mind go miles a minute and next thing you know your co-workers are asking you why you are sniffling to yourself and you find yourself replying with the most emo answer there is: "You wouldn't understand!" And they wouldn't! None of them watch anime, play video games or write or read fan fiction. And people tell me I need to get a life… seriously. My life just happens to revolve in other dimensions, but I think it's better than it revolving around a bottle of beer.

Ahh, anyways about the fic. This is a fic I had to get out of my head and the only way to get it out is to write it. If I hadn't started this fic, I probably wouldn't be able to ever update Break if I hadn't written this. This just popped into my head every fricking time I was trying to write chapter 9.

About the pairings of this fic:  
>There will be hints! Some not even very subtle ones… and lots of subtle ones :D<br>But probably with more Ichigo/Hitsugaya hints than any other.  
>What can I say? I love the little white haired dragon boy to bits! But I wanted to make a fic that followed another character's point of view since in Break it's all about Hitsugaya.<p>

So yes, the major characters will be Ichigo and Hitsugaya.

One more thing: I'll use the Japanese honorific as they, in my opinion, best describe the unique relationships and manners between characters. Replacing them with "Mr.", "Ms." and "Mrs" is an impossibility to me. I know there are a lot of people who are annoyed by the usage of both Japanese and English in one text, however, I beg of you to bear with this. I try not to go overboard, as I myself am one of those who gets pissed off by a random "kawaii" in the middle of a story. Yes I know, it's petty of me and the world has far bigger problems but still. Sometimes, it's just fricking annoying.

Well I'm off to write some more.

-Pureya


	2. Chapter 2

**The Core of all Things**

_Chapter 2_

No matter how much he thought about it, Ichigo could not come up with an explanation as to what was happening. Currently he was listening to Kyoraku-taichou - no, Kyoraku-_sensei_ – talking about world war two. Ichigo took notes just like everyone else in the class, even though he found his situation slightly on the odd side.

Ichigo had saved his questions for later. For now he had only listened as Rukia and Renji had talked with each other during breaks. From what he had collected Kira, Ikkaku and Yumichika were also students in this school, only in different classes. And Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana worked for the school, Unohana being the school nurse. Ichigo had asked from Rukia and Renji if they were on a large scale undercover mission from Soul Society, but this question had been rewarded with quizzical looks and questions about his mental health so he had decided to keep such inquiries to himself for the time being.

Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya who was listening to Kyoraku intently while taking notes. Hitsugaya was supposedly a genius, so maybe he could figure something out? Of course, asking his help would mean that Ichigo would have to explain everything to him as Hitsugaya probably didn't know a thing about Hollows and Shinigami either. But it could be worth a try. He could tell Rukia and the others too, of course. But he doubted that they could come up with anything. They were more like him, running around during crisis and then coming out victorious thanks to other people's advice and some dumb luck. Ichigo couldn't wait that long to figure things out. He'd go after Hitsugaya when the school day was over. He just hoped that they were close enough in this realm so the boy would take the time to listen to him.

Turned out that Ichigo didn't need to wait that long to make "first contact" with the white haired genius.

"Kurosaki. Kurosaki!" Ichigo started from his thoughts and looked up from his table, gazing into deep jade pools, framed by white fringe. He blinked.

"Toushiro." He acknowledged. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched.

"I don't remember being on first name basis with you, Kurosaki. Now give me the questionnaire on your career preferences." Hitsugaya extended his hand to receive the mentioned paper. Ichigo just stared stupidly at the hand. Hadn't he already returned that questionnaire months ago? Actually, if he thought about it, he had already been to all of these classes. Or at least studied the material, since he had spent most of his days running after hollows. The hand he stared at suddenly twitched and Ichigo glanced at Hitsugaya's face. He seemed to be running out of patience, judging by the vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Ahahaha…! Yeah the questionnaire! I should have it here, somewhere…!" Ichigo quickly rummaged through his desk and when he found nothing, he went through all the stuff in his bag. And came up with nothing. "Eh, I don't seem to have it on me…" Hitsugaya heaved a sigh before turning to leave. Ichigo grabbed the boy's wrist. "Wait!" Hitsugaya turned to look at the blond, raising a thin eyebrow at him. "Um, you wouldn't have any of those questionnaires lying around?" Ichigo went for a charming smile but Hitsugaya was unimpressed.

"…You can come with me after classes and we'll get a new one from the staff room." Hitsugaya said and yanked his hand free, continuing his duties. After he had collected the questionnaires from everyone within hearing range Renji turned to Ichigo.

"You've got some guts, pissing off the ice prince!" He said.

"What, you scared of him, Renji?" Ichigo asked. He was curious as to how the (ex?)Shinigami saw each other now that there were no military ranks to guide and contain them. Renji blinked.

"Well not really. I mean he's a good guy, but a pissed off Hitsugaya is scarier than a woman scorned." Renji said, crossing his arms on his chest. Ichigo looked towards the white haired boy in question to find him talking to the same black haired boy he sat next to in class. Hitsugaya was smiling lightly, not seeming scary at all. Come to think of it, he never really had seen the small captain smile quite so… _effortlessly. _It was kind of nice to see him like that now.

"He didn't seem that scary right now." Ichigo said.

"Well you just irritated him." Rukia turned to them. She looked at Ichigo suspiciously. "You know, you've been really weird today." Ichigo swallowed. They had noticed after all.

"How so?"

"First of all you asked us these silly questions and now you're acting like you don't know Hitsugaya." Renji nodded. He had been thinking the same. Ichigo looked at the two before putting on his best "I really don't know what you're talking about" –smile.

"Hey, everything's fine! I just… had a funny dream!" He tried to explain, clearly not convincing anyone with his lies.

"Uh huh. A weird dream." Renji deadpanned.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo thanked every god he knew when he heard the familiar voice. He turned to see Inoue Orihime heading his way with a huge smile plastered on her face. Tatsuki was trailing after the busty girl, looking only a little grumpy when she saw him. So that meant that she was happy. Obviously something great had happened. Kurosaki just prayed that he wasn't supposed to know what.

"Inoue. Tatsuki." He acknowledged the girls. Inoue leaned down, giving him a nice clear look inside her blouse. Blushing, Ichigo struggled to look into her huge sparkling eyes instead of her huge…assets.

"Kurosaki-kun! They gave us permission!" Inoue exclaimed, taking his hand into hers. Ichigo blinked. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Uh, to do what?"

"The test of courage of course, silly!"

"Oh. Ohhhh! Great!" He said, playing his part rather admirably.

"Yeah, and they gave us permission to use the school building, not only the grounds." Tatsuki added.

"Wow, that's great! But I thought they were against it?" Rukia said, looking at the dark haired girl.

"Yeah, but Orihime and Hitsugaya went to plead our case together. How could anyone say no to them?" Tatsuki said.

"Obviously no one can." Rukia said and high fived Inoue who giggled excitedly.

"So when's it gonna be?" Ichigo asked. He could see Inoue practically deflate in front of his eyes.

"Ah… about that…They only agreed to let us do this if we found some teachers who are willing to supervise. Ochi-sensei, Kyoraku-sensei and Ukitake-sensei agreed to do it but the only weekend they are all free is this weekend so…" Inoue said.

"So?" Ichigo asked.

"I hope everyone can come with such a short notice…" Ichigo shook his head. He never really quite understood Inoue: she seemed to make the smallest things into some large problems. The only thing that kept him from saying it to her face was the fact that he had the tendency to do just the same.

"Well then let's just ask everybody!" Rukia said and she dragged Inoue to the front of the class, with Tatsuki in tow. As Ichigo listened to the girls retelling their story to the whole class, he realized that in his world they never took part in the practically traditional test of courage. He and his friends had been too busy dealing with hollows and other distractions to actually live a normal high school life. Maybe he finally got to live it? Should he? Ichigo was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the class emptying around him until he felt something or someone smacking his head.

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo blinked and looked up at an irritated Hitsugaya who was holding some papers in his hand. The papers he had smacked Ichigo's head with.

"Toushiro."

"It's Hitsugaya. Come on, were going to get you a new questionnaire." Hitsugaya headed out the classroom door without waiting for Ichigo, who hurriedly packed his pack and ran after the short boy. They walked in silence for a while before Ichigo felt the need to say something.

"So… You and Inoue got the teachers to agree with the test of courage." Hitsugaya nodded. "Are you going to participate?"

"Yes." Ichigo was slightly surprised at the answer.

"Really? I thought you wouldn't be interested."

"I'm not."

"Then why would you-"

"Because, Inoue Orihime would not leave me alone unless I did. And neither would Kusaka." Hitsugaya answered Ichigo's unfinished question. Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah, that's Inoue alright! ...Wait, did you say Kusaka?"

"…Yes."

"As in Kusaka Soujiro?" Hitsugaya sighed.

"Who else would I be talking about, Kurosaki?" Ichigo didn't answer. He couldn't really, because the words that he knew would escape his mouth would be really weird for someone to hear. 'But isn't he dead?' was the question he wanted to ask. But glancing at Hitsugaya's face he could see no regret or sorrow or anything like them in Hitsugaya's jade eyes while he talked about Kusaka. Ichigo wasn't really all that informed about the relationship between the two but he had gathered that they had been close. Best friends maybe. And then Hitsugaya had fought the other boy under orders and later had to do it again. And it seemed that like many other things, this hadn't happed in this world either. Ichigo smiled. It was nice that the little shinigami captain had nice things coming to him for a change.

"Yeah, right." Hitsugaya just glanced at the smiling blond, before he raised his fist to knock on the staff room door three times. The door was opened by Ukitake-sensei who seemed delighted to see them, or at least Hitsugaya (who on the other hand seemed a bit wary of the man).

"Kurosaki-san! Hitsugaya-kun!" Ichigo could see Hitsugaya's eye twitch at the honorific used at the end of his name. "What brings you here today?" Ukitake was smiling widely, his eyes shining with warmth and excitement.

"Ukitake-sensei, Kurosaki here lost his career questionnaire. I was wondering whether any of the teachers had some extra copies." Hitsugaya explained. Ichigo just nodded, still finding it strange to hear someone calling the captain of the thirteenth division their teacher. Ukitake looked at Ichigo, smiling gently.

"I'm sure we have some lying around. Wait here for a minute." Ukitake went to his desk and looked through some papers before pulling one sheet and returning to the two students. "Here you go." Ukitake said and gave Ichigo the paper. Ichigo took the paper, muttering his thanks. "Did you need anything else?"

"No. Thank you." Hitsugaya and Ichigo gave short bows before they left the staff room. Ichigo eyed the paper. Three career choices, huh?

"Return that to me tomorrow morning." Hitsugaya said before he turned to leave. Ichigo grabbed the boy's arm.

"Hey, where are you going?" The way Hitsugaya took led to the back of the school.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Hitsugaya said, trying to yank his arm free of the other but Ichigo refused to let go.

"I was hoping that we could walk home together." Hitsugaya sent a weird look towards the blond teen.

"Kurosaki, we live in opposite directions."

"We do?"

"…Yes, we do. Now let go of me, I have to get to practice."

"Practice?"

"Yes. Practice."

"Which club?"

"Soccer. Let go." Ichigo stared at the young genius for a while before he let go. Hitsugaya headed straight towards the back of the school where the soccer field and club house was located. Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya's back before he turned to leave the school as well. Ichigo made it to the school gates before he noticed something. Or rather, someone.

"Yumichika!" Yumichika looked up from his cell phone. He looked as the blond made his way towards him without as much as blinking. Ichigo was a bit nervous, not knowing really what their relationship in this world was. Not that they were all that close in his world but it was still a bit of a mystery as to how the pretty boy would react to him.

"Kurosaki."

"Are you waiting for Ikkaku?" Yumichika looked up with his purple eyes. Ichigo wondered briefly why the boy didn't have his trademark feathers on but then he figured that it probably had something to do with the school rules.

"No, he has kendo club. I was waiting for Hisagi but he just texted that he can't make it."

"So, you're free?" Yumichika blinked in surprise before he narrowed his eyes.

"To do what?"

"I don't know, maybe we can grab a coffee or something?"

"We never hang out with just the two of us. What are you planning?" Ichigo snorted.

"I'm not planning anything. What's with the distrust?" Yumichika smiled and shook his. He pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against smirked at Ichigo.

"Fine then. Let's go." Ichigo smiled and the two fell into step and headed for the closest café they could find. The waiter welcomed them, showed them to a table and took their orders (Ichigo took regular coffee while Yumichika had decided on a cappuccino after ten minutes of debating on what to drink).

"Thank you." The waiter smiled at the two handsome men before she left their table. Ichigo sipped his coffee and looked at Yumichika who was looking at him like he was about to blackmail the pretty boy.

"So, what is the real reason you asked me to come?"

"Seriously Yumichika, I'm not up to anything, I swear. I just didn't want to go home and there you were, dumped by Hisagi. So I thought what the hell; it's about time we get to know each other. Better, I mean." Yumichika seemed to mull over the blonds words.

"Fine then. I'll believe you for now. So you didn't want to go home. Problems?" Ichigo blinked, a little shaken by the sudden, rather personal, question. He thought about how to answer since 'Why yes actually, my dead mother is walking around and I'm finding it hard to adapt to the situation so I'm hoping to avoid going home by talking to you, and since were on the topic, you should really be dead too' didn't seem like a good choice.

"Not really, nothing major anyways." Yeah, right. "I'm, actually waiting for someone."

"Hmm… who?"

"Just someone from my class, they've got club activities and I didn't feel like hanging in school until evening."

"Is it Orihime or Kuchiki?"

"Huh?"

"Are you waiting for Orihime or Kuchiki?"

"Why would I be waiting for Inoue or Rukia? Wait, they're both in some _clubs_?" Yumichika looked at Ichigo, looking really unimpressed with what he saw. After a long silence Yumichika sighed heavily while shaking his head. Ichigo thought he could hear the pretty boy mutter something along the lines of: "I can't believe I have to explain this to him…"

Yumichika fixed Ichigo with a gaze that nailed you in your spot. Ichigo had sometimes seen Yumichika use that look on Ikkaku during some dire situations or when the other had crossed a line with the purple haired man.

"Kurosaki, you do realize that both, Kuchiki Rukia and Orihime Inoue have had a crush on you for years now."

"Really?"

"Yes, you idiot. It's obvious, well at least in Orihime's case, Kuchiki has hid it rather well."

"…Oh" Ichigo had been rather surprised by the sudden revelation. 'I wonder if that's true in my world too…'

"But I see that you don't return either one's feelings. Otherwise you would have known that Kuchiki is in the manga club and Orihime in the cooking club." Ichigo felt a small twinge in his heart but when the words that Yumichika just said registered in his brain, a feeling of dread spread like a wildfire throughout his body, numbing the twinge.

"Inoue's in the cooking club?" Yumichika nodded.

"I believe she was going to bake you cookies or a cake on Valentine's Day." Yumichika raised his cup to his lips but then paused. "I think you should skip school that day." He added as an afterthought. Ichigo nodded. He had seen the lunches she made herself… And he valued his health too much to try anything that she cooked.

They spent some hours like that, chatting about this and that, and Ichigo actually found himself enjoying the time they spent together. He had always thought that Yumichika was way too vain for them to get along but Yumichika turned out to be surprisingly patient and perceptive for someone from the 11th division. Ichigo had even managed to get some useful information from the man without any inquiries as to why he was acting a little strange (not that it meant that Yumichika didn't wonder, Ichigo had seen him raising his eyebrow at times, clearly thinking that something was off). They left together, heading back towards the school. Yumichika had decided to tag along, figuring that he could meet up with Ikkaku. Ichigo was of course going to go and pester Hitsugaya. They split up after they reached the school gates, Yumichika heading towards the kendo club house while Ichigo started towards the soccer field.

When Ichigo reached the soccer field the players were just cleaning up and heading for the club house to change. Ichigo approached the small building, hanging near the exit, waiting for one particular student to exit. He nodded to some of the other members when they made their exit and then finally Hitsugaya emerged from the building with another person in tow.

"Toushiro!" The small smile that had been playing on Hitsugaya's lips turned into a frown in no time and he glared at Ichigo.

"It's Hitsugaya!" The correction sounded like an automatic reaction and after Hitsugaya had said the words and seemed to really register who had called him, his frown lessened some. "Oh, it's you Kurosaki."

"Yo!" Ichigo shifted his eyes to the other person, standing next to Hitsugaya. It didn't take him long to connect the person's face to a name. Feeling a bit unsure, Kurosaki nodded at the long haired man.

"Kusaka." He greeted.

"What do you want now, Kurosaki?" Ichigo smiled, amused by Hitsugaya's lack of enthusiasm; Hitsugaya's tone and expression clearly told that he would prefer it if Ichigo just let him be. But Ichigo would not let that happen.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Just… stuff. It's private." Ichigo glanced towards Kusaka. Hitsugaya sighed and turned to look at his friend.

"This'll only take a minute." He said to Kusaka.

"Actually, it's going to take quite a bit longer so you should probably go home instead. Don't worry, I'll walk Toushiro home." Hitsugaya was about to protest but Kusaka smiled and nodded.

"Okay then, I'll leave Toushiro in your care, Kurosaki. I'll see you tomorrow Toushiro!" Kusaka said and with a wave of his hand he left, heading towards the school gates.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya waved back and looked at Kusaka's back before he turned to Ichigo, looking pissed. "So, what did you want to talk about?" His tone was clipped, hinting at his quickly waning patience. Ichigo shook his head.

"Not in here. Let's go somewhere a bit more private." Hitsugaya looked like he was going to protest but he stopped himself before saying anything. After a quick look around, Hitsugaya nodded. The grounds were still quite crowded with students since most club activities were ending for the day. They left the school property, walking in silence with Ichigo in the lead. They made their way to the river bend, sitting down on the grass, a good distance away from other people who had gathered in the area.

After more silence Hitsugaya turned to Ichigo.

"Now will you finally tell me why you have been a pain in my neck all day?" Ichigo chuckled but didn't say anything. He was mulling over what to say and not sound totally crazy. How on earth he would be able to make the other believe that he was from another world or dimension or alternative universe or whatever, just not from here, from this world where his mother was alive and all his dead (and supposedly a lot older) friends were in school with him? He saw Hitsugaya shift and lifted his eyes to meet concerned pools of jade.

"Kurosaki, what's going on?" Hitsugaya no longer sounded annoyed. No, now he sounded serious, worried and alarmed. Ichigo looked into those eyes that seemed unusually full of unguarded emotions. He let out a breath.

"Will you promise to listen to whatever it is that I might say and not just… I don't know, run away and abandon me?" Ichigo finally asked. Hitsugaya blinked, seeming to consider it for a while. Ichigo let all of his weariness and confusion and helplessness show in his expression, hoping for it to be enough to persuade Hitsugaya into helping him. And it worked. Hitsugaya nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>So, how is Ichigo going to explain this one and how will Hitsugaya react? And what about the Hollow? "As time ticks away, I will kill those you love, one by one", that's what the hollow said, remember? So who'll be first to go? All of these questions and more will be answered in chapter three!<p>

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

- Pureya


End file.
